Trunks & Pan - How Did They Got Together
by Hyza
Summary: Another attempt to how did Trunks and Pan Love story may started


Trunks & Pan - _How did they got together?_  
by Hyza

* * *

Trunks and Pan love story is starting it's way of fame between DragonBall Fanfic fans and this story is another attempt to how did those two started their relationship. They are one more couple joining the 'club' of famous and weird DragonBall couples [where Bulma & Vejiita are already are]. And belive me their romance it's not so impossible as its seems to be.

* ^_~ * 

Author's Note: I know my grammar and spell are bad. I am not a born English speaker, I only had five lame years of English at school...But still knowing this I write my stories for the sake o DragonBall Fanfiction. So don't waste your time reviewing because of it. If you want you can correct the stories and send them back to me. Thanks

* * *

  * _Pan's feelings_

Four years passed since I first became aware that I had a huge problem to deal with... 

I was completely mad about one man twice as old as I was.

In the beginning I though it was just a crush... but now I'm sure that I was incredibly wrong. I tried to avoid him, at first, but the more I did, the more I got hurt, so I let it go and follow its own course through all these years.

I know him since I can remember and I got used to his presence, perhaps too much, because I deal with him the same way I deal with uncle Goten which makes him act with me like he acts towards his younger sister Bura. We don't have a quite daily contact but is very a often one.

Our Dragon Ball quest in space allowed a much more closeness than the usual and I got the chance to know him better... yet in those days it still had never crossed my mind nothing like this.

This torture main guilty is my grandfather Gokuu's early disappearance. It was one of the most sad things that happened in my life and him, along with uncle Goten did everything they could do to comfort me from the pain of my lost and so we became even more close to each other. And since I was almost a grown up, uncle Goten started to include me in his plans, some times he and me, some times including Trunks... Trunks, the name that makes my soul aches to the least remembrance...

Then two more years passed, I got surprised to found out that I was noticing in a more seriously way that impressive figure, high and strong, lavender haired with dazzling blue eyes.

I started to notice how I got irritable when he didn't joined uncle Goten and I or even when I stayed more than five or six days without seeing him or the emptiness I felt when he leaves us or when I had to leave from his presence.

Initially, once I became aware of my situation I started to avoid him, but that didn't last long... it was stronger than me... So I started again acting the way I used to be with him.

He makes it so difficult to me to put up whether when he touches me, with kicks or punches in our little fights... "Watch out Trunks, don't you dare to hurt my niece or else we will have a talk!!!" [uncle Goten's most common sentence during our fights (if he only knew...)], or the taps in my back he gives me usually... each touch from him makes my skin burn, sometimes I feel like I'm loosing myself and I will tell him how much I care about him.

I do all I can to hide this feeling from the world, maybe because I'm ashamed, after all we are friends and he's much more older than me.

Yet, I think uncle Goten suspects about it because sometimes he throws me some jokes that makes me fell uncomfortable, with wicked comments and I know I can't fool with him, because he knows all about hearth matters. He's a truly 'Don Juan'. Sometimes even that takes me from my sound mind... when he gets some new chick to date, makes my life hard because lessens the time we have together and Goten often kidnaps him to 'a man's chat'... Lucky for me Trunks never seems to be interested in dating, maybe because his job at Capsule Corp.™ takes all his time to hang out with girls, and he prefers to spend his free time with us or with his father.

To tell the truth I rather things like they are because Dende-knows-what what it would happen to me if I see him with some girl hanged on, trying to take my place away. I rather not think about it otherwise Mom and Dad will need a boat to move at home.

In some ways I have to thank to my good friend Bura that sometimes makes my life a lot easier. She puts Trunks less susceptible to the eyes of other girls in our meetings.

All that because Vejiita is afraid (afraid, can you imagine that!!!) that his daughter goes out by herself, and he recruits his older son to play his role of big brother and becomes her bodyguard and she spends all time hanged on him, and besides, night she decides she wants to go out (very often in these days) Goten goes too, and I go along.

Way to go Bura! Please keep it up.

Yet I have to put my pride aside and admit that I've been suffering a lot in these last years. I've never though that love could be so painful and until now, it seems, none cure has been founded yet.

And tonight is going to be one of those nights from hell. It's Bura's 20th birthday party, and as her best friend I will be there, along with half-hundred persons whom only want to have fun [whom couldn't do better...]

Amongst those people, Trunks will be there, exposed to all those girls stares with enough guts to make him worm proposals. A true hell for me who will have to watch all that crap with a smile spread in my face when what I really wanted was to cry, not forgetting the control I must have to keep me from sending some of the mentioned 'stupid shits' into another dimension... [and some of them are friends of mine, too...]

I may be acting jealous but I have my reasons! Trunks is, likely, the handsome and cutest man who walks above the Earth.

* * *

  * _Trunks' feelings_

I know her ever since she was born. I got used to her presence near me, whether for her friendship with Bura or mines, or even during my sparing sessions with Goten and her [Last wek was a bliss...], watching or even taking part in them. I got used to her in such a way that, like Goten I grant her all her wills. 

There are things in her I always truly enjoyed, like her attachment to life and all its things, her strength and determination; the way her deals with good and bad things; her pride; her temper and her brightness. She's always ready to jump in the crazy and wildest things we usually do. She's very hard to herself and tries to never mistake. Sometimes I wonder how much she suffer, when she tries to hide her true emotions she fights them with her body and soul. She really is loyal to her Saiyajin legacy. 

Pan remembers me of myself a lot, in my youth days. Maybe it's because of that I always had her like a sister... But the time passed and I almost didn't notice it and Pan became in a cute young lady and when I found it out I walk into one of the hardest times in my life. 

It's not that I have any problems with the opposite sex but with Pan is different is not even because of the age difference, I really don't care about that, but we are friends and I am sure I'd ruin our friendship if I reveal my true feelings to her.

Dende-knows-what she could think, she even might get scared and never speaks to me again like we speak now. And because of that, I keep my mouth shut and my soul aching.

Sometimes I wonder the fact I had never seen Pan dating guys... after all Pan leaves almost every boy looking at her when she passes by. She may have a tomboyish style but the charm is all over her.

I guess it's because Pan's afraid to hurt somebody. She knows she's different from the other humans and that makes her think they'll get scared with her strength... but from what I've learned about Pan, the last thing she wants is to renounce her powerful heritage. 

Damn night when Bura decided she wanted to go out... or at least if I'd kept my mouth shut and didn't talked to Goten... nothing of this would happened... no. it's not the truth... it would happen sooner or later because I don't have time to spend chasing girls and Pan would always be there.

I perfectly remember, like if it was today, when we met to start our first evening going out all together. Pan was breathtaking... I really never paid great attention to her in some ways, because to me, Pan was a spoiled little girl, until that moment... when I saw her for the first time, like a woman. She was out of her jeans and her T-shirts. She had changed them to a beautiful dress that suit greatly in her slender body revealing all her curves in the right places. I wasn't expecting nothing like this, and for brief seconds I stayed mouth opened, amazed with her sight.

If it was asked to me what we talked that night I couldn't give a straight answer. The only thing I am sure is that that young lady didn't left my mind not even for a second.

Dende... I may acted like a jerk and I don't know, I don't know either if what I said made any sense to those who were listening...

When that night was over I was convinced, no, I prayed to what had hapened didn't meant much more than a suddenly and vain crash because I was felling lonley that time and didn't wanted it to affect my daily life.

But the day after, when I saw Pan again, she was back again into the same old Pan I knew, happy, cute, childish but the truth got me right on the face... the feeling was there, unmoving and growing, unlike I had though, it didn't vanished. I was a total lost for what to think or do. She continued dealing with me like before but the way I used to saw her changed completely.

I still remember...trying to make sure if my fellings here real I looked deep inside of her wide shining eyes and I felt all my body ache like it never did before.

I didn't wanted or asked for this...there is no need of such torture.

Time continued passing by me and I found myself awake countless nights, hoping to find a way to deal with my problem that was starting to get unbearable. I tried to get away from her but I can't because it only made me fell worst.

I tried to met other girls hoping to forget Pan but that only made me fell sick with myself and I never got to anywhere with that. I found out there was only one place in my heart and that place was meant to be Pan's, despite all my efforts to make her leave.

I have never told nobody about this, not even Goten, my best friend... I have my reasons. So I stay here, suffering from this very common 'disease'... that doesn't want to leave me... or its me who doesn't want it to leave... Ahhh... I don't know. Sometimes I fell like scream until I lose my voice or blow up my lungs. 

It takes me a great deal to hide this from everybody and for keep my mouth shut, when all I only wanted was to tell everyone that I love Pan and I just don't do it because I'm afraid of how would react those who are around me, and mostly Pan..."she's too young for you... " or "Doesn't makes any sense...".

And I'm already anticipating an enormous torture for this night.

All friends of Bura and Pan too will be here and I'm going to stay there and spend the night watching artful gazes directed to the person I love the most and want to be with... maybe I should take her from the party and tell her how much I love her and that I want to stay with her forever, and then carry with the consequences of my stupid and desperate act for a long time.

*sigh* ... stop with that and see if you can get some fun for a change, and try to quit those nonsences. They only can let you down.

* * *

  * _Trunks & Pan - How did all started. Part I _

"Tired from the party?" Trunks asked Pan, who was standing outside, at the balcony. Pan startled when she heard Trunks voice and turned her head to face him. 

"Oh!... No... I just wanted some quiet." Pan lied to him. The truth was that Pan was tired of so much people and noise and as she had suspected almost every girl in that in that room didn't took their eyes from Trunks and didn't miss a single chance to be around him hystericly. Pan really wanted and needed to be alone and she only didn't leave because of Bura, she was her best friend and she didn't deserve this.

Pan felt her pulse rise when she noticed Trunks heading in her direction. She had reasons to be like this... She was blind with jealous and they were alone. 

"Okay!" he smiled. "Mind if I join you?" he asked when he reached close to her. 

"Er... since when do you need to ask me souch things?" Pan smiled, feeling a little nervous with his closeness. She thanked Dende the dark that was surrounding them, no way Trunks could see her blushed cheeks, despite all her efforts to keep control of herself. 

Trunks only smiled. "You're right..." he rested his arms on the balcony wall close to her. "Sorry..." Trunks' smile faded.

"What about you? What made you come outside?" Pan asked, amused and more relaxed.

"I was getting tired of all that noise and craziness... and the room is incredibly warm. So I had to get away from there for a while." Trunks offered his explanation; amused, yet lying with every single teeth he had in his mouth about the true reason that brought him outside to meet her. When he noticed Pan had sneakily left the room and headed to the balcony picking the darkest place there was in the balcony to stay he felt himself relieved... she didn't want to be found... so he waited a few minutes and vanished from the party to meet Pan. He couldn't stand it any longer and he would try to talk to her even if it was only a harmless chat between friends. Everything but stay apart from her .

It was strangely hard to him to be so close to Pan and couldn't have her in his arms, kissing her and confess his deep love for her. Trunks could only feel happy for being so close to her, feeling her warmth touching his.

Pan hated the strain and silence between them and felt relieved when heard Trunks' voice again. 

"Your uncle is almost sleeping in his feet!"

"Already? That surprises me, he often goes to bed so late!" 

"You're saying that because you didn't saw our 'little' sparing session in the gravity room with my father this afternoon."

"Don't tell me..." curious, Pan turned her face to face him. 

"Vejiita thinks we are getting soft and he didn't spare us..." Trunks started, not so amused has before. "... and Goten isn't quite used t such a high gravity level... and Dad didn't went soft on him!" Trunks finished, with a sarcastic tone in his voice, remembering those painful hours. 

"What about you... you were there, then you must be tired too." Pan asked amused.

"After that, I filled up my stomach and rested a few hours... it was enough. Goten went home, but I think he didn't followed my advice!" Trunks laughed.

"Poor uncle Goten." Pan smiled amused with Trunks' story. "And Bura? How's she?" Pan was trying to avoid the silence between them.

"Cheerfully, with all her friends around her." Trunks spoke vaguely.

"She has to be, after all this is her night." Pan smiled, feeling happy for her friend. 

"She asked for you... They are starting to miss you!" 

"Ahh... I got it! So you're looking after me... Hunm...now that you've found me you're going to drag me into the party again, aren't you?" 

"Well... it's not like that..."

"So what are you going to do?... Accuse my hiding place?" she joked.

"No... you're free to go whenever you want to." 

"Okay! Thanks... Are you going inside now?" Pan hoped to ear a negative answer. [Please Dende Thanks Dende]

"Not yet... it's very pleasant outside here."

_*Yeah, you're right... very pleasant indeed... but it would be a lot more pleasant if I was trapped in your arms and my lips where clenched in yours, and...* _Pan's fantasy was cut off with a proposal from Trunks.

"Wanna threw a few punches?" Trunks asked.

"Why not?" and amused, Pan jumped out of the balcony followed by Trunks.

"I concede you the honour to start!" Trunks challenged Pan but she only crossed her arms.

"NO!" Pan sulked, crossing her arms.

"Why not??" 

"Why have this girl here be the one who always go first?!" She pointed both thumbs to herself.

Trunks mused, secretly delighted with Pan's reaction. "Because that's the way it should be!" Trunks said faking wonder.

"Well, today with me will be different " Pan pointed out.

"If that makes you happy, I'll start!"

"That's better." Pan smiled victorious. "Okay... Let's go... Show me what you can do!" Pan said in a provocative tone, faking arrogance in her voice, standing in position to defend her from his attacks. "You where too sotf last week...I hope you're better today!!" Pan tried to score some points recalling last week's event...It couldn't possible harm no one, she thought.

Trunks laughed, bitting his tongue remembering that once again and attacked her...And a though formed in his mind... This was the first time he and Pan were sparing alone, with nobody watching them... that was enough to make him feel anxious.

Pan dodge blows after blows and attacked him the best she could.

"Your father is watching us." Pan said casually, when she noticed the older Saiyajin was following the fight from the balcony of his bedroom.

"Yes, I know... he was there long before we got here... but since he doesn't interfere, it's all right to me." Trunks spoke, watching his father in the corner of his eye.

"Yeah." Pan laughed and punched hard, making him moan... nobody tells him to be inattentive. 

* * *

  * _Bulma & Vejiita - "Are you spying them?"_

"What are you doing here?" Bulma asked her mate while she stepped outside their bedroom and walked toward him, who was standing at the end of the balcony, in his usually stiff stance, arms crossed. He answered Bulma without moving to face her.

"Nothing!... And you, isn't it time for you being asleep?" Vejiita and Bulma had left Trunks and Bura hold the party themselves and didn't interfere. After a family and a close friends dinner they left the house to their offspring. 

"Hum..." Bulma shrugged. "I couldn't sleep..." She told when she reached him, and slowly and delicately rounded his waist with her slender arms and hugged him tightly. "...and you weren't there..." Bulma laughed softly and rested her head in the curve of Vejiita's shoulder.

He muttered something but didn't turn his gaze, which left Bulma curious to know what was driving her mates attention. She looked towards his stare and in the darkness saw two figures hanged in the hair fighting a few feets above her garden. 

"Who are they?" a puzzled Bulma wanted to know.

"Can't you find out who they are?" Vejiita asked calmly, sighing.

"Humm...Let me see..." Bulma tried to focus the two figures unsuccessfully. " If it wasn't so dark I would be able to see them better... Trunks and Goten?" She took her chance.

"No"

"Then who?"

Vejiita turned his head to face Bulma for the first time since she got there. "Trunks and Pan!" Vejiita informed her, calmly, regaining his former stance.

"What? Why are those two fighting...?" Bulma asked surprised, almost to herself, and turned her attention to her mate again.

"I wouldn't call it properly a fight!"

"It seems to me that they are sparing...What I just can't get is why are they're doing it."

Vejiita only smiled. "That's because you cannot see what is really going on there!" He set himself free from Bulma's embrace and pulled her to him, trapping her between his body and the balcony's wall.

"You shouldn't be spying on them!" Bulma spoke almost whit sarcasm in her tone, while she was felling her body being trapped and trying to drive Vejiita's attention to her instead her son and Pan.

"Who said I was spying them? I got here before they started doing that, and besides, they are perfectly aware that I am here watching them. If they still there it's because they are comfortable with it." Vejiita spoke slowly, and bitted Bulma's neck. Bulma shivered, feeling tickles caused by her mate's mouth against her bare skin.

"Okay..." Bulma smiled.

"I am not joking." He snapped, defensive, driving his mouth away from Bulma and focusing her eyes.

"To me, those two are making your mind, am I wrong?" 

"Making my mind?!" Vejiita asked , and trying to confuse his mate's mind. 

"Oh c'mon... I know you well enough to know when you have something on your mind!" Bulma argued, tapping one side of his head.

"Bulma, don't read more than it's already written!..."

"Oh shut up... Don't give me that crap... you started, now you'll finish it." Bulma eyed him authoritary.

"Okay, okay..." Vejiita spoke exasperated, seeing that his mate had won. He tighted his embraced around her....

* * *

  * _Trunks & Pan - How did all started. Part II _

"TRUNKS!" Pan screamed in frustration. "Is this all you can do?"

"No... I was just trying to be carefully to not hurt you..." Trunks tried to explain.

"Well don't! You are sick to know that I hate when people do that to me. If I didn't want to get hurt, I wouldn't start fighting in the first place. What about you starting to take me serious for once, heh?" Pan argued with Trunks. He eyed her sharply

"Oh yeah?! Then dodge this!" Trunks knew Pan well enough and was already missing the fact she took so long to get annoyed with him.

The fight became more intense and Pan didn't stopped to incite him to be more hard on her, until Trunks, without realise, generated a powerful _ki_ blast and threw it at Pan, who used all her power to dodge it, and then, out of strength, she couldn't keep herself in the air, and the last thing Pan remembered was she was falling down, then passed out.

Trunks cried out when he became conscious of his mistake and slid the fast he could in Pan's direction, cursing himself for being such a jerk.

In the last second right before Pan hit the ground, he caught her in his arms and held her tight.

"PAN! Pan... Are you okay? Please Pan, answer me!..." Trunks screamed, exalted and scared. Pan opened her eyes slowly and smiled weakly.

"I'm sorry." Trunks offered his most honest apologies.

"Don't... I was the one who made you do it, remember?" Pan smiled and started to feel her body's temperature rising when she became aware of her situation: clasped [and well tight, as a matter of fact] in the arms of the person she loved the most. And their faces were so close that she could fell his warm breath in her skin. That moment seemed to last forever. [ And it felt soooo gooood...]

"Yes... yet I shouldn't..." his lips were silenced by a slight touch of Pan's fingers in his smooth lips [WHAT DID I JUST DONE??...and his lips are sofly than I thought...]. Her facial expression was incredibly beautiful... it was impossible to loose this opportunity...

"I'm still alive, right?" Pan murmured huskily.

* * *

  * _Now, back again to the bedroom's balcony, to ear Vejiita's point of view on Trunks & Pan..._

"First, because they aren't trying or can't to keep their _ki_ controlled... so I can read every single emotion..."

"And what are you reading?" Bulma wanted to know.

"...And they are too anxious!"

"Keep going, please... this is interesting." Bulma had to ask because her mate was too quiet for a while now.

"Secondly... because they are fighting so awkwardly, very unlikely of two trained Saiyajins... yet perfect understandable..." Vejiita finished. 

"It seems a normal fight to me.

"No it is not... trust me." Vejiita assured Bulma, smiling.

"I trust you..." Bulma mused. "... perfectly understandable?" She asked, puzzled.

A snort was Vejiita's only answer. Bulma didn't insisted, but that didn't stop her to comment. "I didn't know you're such a willing observer." Bulma murmured softly, kissing is chin.

"You didn't?!" Vejiita faked surprise. " I though you already knew it..." he closed his eyes, feeling his mate's soft caress in his ears.

"Hummm... I know you are..."

"So... what's wrong with that?" he asked, while he caught her in his arms.

"Nothing..." Bulma said, and wrapped her legs around Vejiita's waist. He tighten his embrace a little more, making her moan softly. Her body was starting to be invaded by a familiar warm wave. "In that case, I'm happy about those two... Trunks couldn't have better." Bulma smiled, ravished.

"Yes, rather Pan than those air headed stupid human girls!"

"Hum... that means this human standing here in front of you is an air headed human stupid girl too?" Bulma faked disappointment.

"What I said does not apply to you..." 

"Ah... that's better..."

"Do you really think I would choose a stupid and air headed human to take as a mate?"

"I don't think so..."

"I don't think so either!" Vejiita assured her and Bulma giggled.

"Now you made me curious!"

"What's wrong now?" Vejiita asked her, driving away his lips from Bulma's neck for a while.

"Were you such a great observant with me too?" Bulma wanted to know, not sure if she would get an answer.

"No." Vejiita's answer surprised Bulma.

"Why not?" 

"Because I was a complete stranger to these kind of things." Vejiita's lips now moving to Bulma's jaw.

"And now?" Bulma insisted right before clenching Vejiita's lips to hers.

"Now is different." he spoke between their lips.

Bulma logged off from her son and Pan and turned her attention only to what she and Vejiita were doing.

* * *

  * _Changing to Trunks & Pan - How did all started. - Part III_

Trunks sat on the grass slowly and snuggled Pan is arms and tighted his embrace a little more, without saying a word and little interested in letting her go. Their faces were closer at the second and Trunks started to feel his heart beats in his throat. Pan couldn't help a smile spread in her face, secretly delighted with that scene, and noticed she'd brought an extra shirt, because warmth was rising too fast.

Now, Trunks only had one though inside his mind... he had lost notion of what was surrounding them... he only could see the wonderful being he had trapped in his arms.

"Pan..." Trunks bitted his tongue. " I think I can't walk away from here alive if I don't do this... I'm sorry..." he closed his eyes and kissed Pan on the lips gently. It was the tenderest kiss he had ever gave to a girl.

"Trunks..." Pan murmured. She felt all her body trembling; she tasted their kiss feeling her cheeks inflaming and shivers running through her body, some hard enough to hurt her.

"You're apologizing too much for one night." Pan smiled weakly, when the kiss was over. Trunks sighed felling a huge relief, Pan didn't rejected him. He only smiled with her comment and felt like exploding after taking this weight of his back.

"Pan... I don't know how to say this..." Trunks really didn't know how to start.

"Please..." Pan begged.

"I..." he started, still unknowing what to say.

"Yes..." Pan's voice was husky with emotion.

"I really don't know how to start it." Trunks couldn't help a nervous smile. "Well, is just that... for the past two years, I haven't had a single moment without feeling miserable because I love you so much and I couldn't have you..."

Pan opened her mouth, surprised with Trunks revelation. Trunks closed his eyes and rested his forehead in her's. Pan couldn't help two nervous laughs and one tear made its way through Pan's face.

"I don't know what to say, Trunks... I..." Pan bitted her tongue.

"Please..."

"I have waited so much time for this moment... but I always though it would never happen, so I've never though what to say..." Pan confessed to Trunks and saw his gentle smile "I love you..." Pan said between sobs.

"It's everything okay now... please don't cry or else I can't take hold of myself." Trunks murmured gently and felt Pan's arms around his neck.

"Sorry... but it's too much emotion for me..." Trunks only smiled and kissed her again.

"Tell me I'm not dreaming..."

"If you are, so do I..."

"If this is a dream, I don't wanna wake up." 

"Neither do I..." Trunks eyes were shining in the dark night. And they kissed again, deeper this time.

"We should return to the party before they start missing us and come after us..."Trunks said unconvicingly and sighed.

"Do we really have to?" Pan whined.

"Well... I think there is some things left to do..."

"Anything but spending the rest of the night watching all those girls flirting after you, over there." Pan joked, cuting his speach.

"Jealous?" Trunks asked teasingly.

"I have my reasons." Pan pointed out, frowning.

"And you are absolutely right!" Trunks aggraded with Pan and kissed her forehead lighly and slowly.

"I spend four years waiting for this moment, so I wanna enjoy it the best as I can."

"That means that I can't let you down... in fact, it's my obligation to make it memorable." Trunks purred very seductive.

"I expect nothing more from you..." she looked deep in his eyes, despite the darkness.

"Pan... there is nothing else that I wanted to do with you this moment... but... isn't it too soon for you?" Trunks waited awhile for the answer that came in a 'No'.

Trunks bitted his tongue again, harder this time. He was feeling like a little boy, lost for what to do. Seeing confiusion spead in his face she assured him.

"Trunks... I know you too well and you would do nothing that could possible hurt me... am I wrong?" Pan asked Trunks seriously, and moved in his embrace, circling her legs in his waist.

"You know that pretty well... I promise you I won't let you down."

"You better keep your promise, otherwise you we are going to have a 'little' talk later... you know that too, don't you?" Pan joked, amused. Trunks smiled and got up from the ground.

"And if, in some ways, things go wrong?" Trunks asked, making his way to the building.

"At least I can't say I had all this time loving you in vain, right?" Pan smiled. Trunks returned her smile.

"Yes..."

* * *

  * _Bura & Goten - Another couple of curious, watching the last scenes._

"See... didn't I told you things would end up like this?" Bura spoke amused to the other amused figure yet astonished, which was standing next to her.

"If I didn't saw it with my own eyes I wouldn't believe it." Goten laughed, still surprised.

"I'm very happy for those two... After all, it was killing me, seeing so much pain covered, without couldn't do nothing to help." Bura continued.

"Incredible... I though in everything but this. I wonder why Trunks, my best friend, never told me about this, not even to ask some help... After all, Pan is my niece..." Goten was speechless. "... sometimes I even joked about this with her, but I never though...Dende"

"Drop it.. I'm in the same situation as you are and I'm not complaining..." Bura laughed, she was not surprised like Goten was..

"Oh!... That's because you're different..." Goten started.

"Different? What do you mean?" Bura turned to Goten, anticipating what he was trying to say.

"You're a girl... then if you know something about it we couldn't prevent the hole world to know about it. "Goten laughed, he knew Bura would punch him after his wicked remark.

"Why you... What the hell are you trying to say? Jeez... you men are all alike." Bura said disappointed and shaking her head. "You're laughing heh, but you boys are even worst than girls when it becomes to gossip..." Bura finished her statement sticking her tongue at Goten.

And both stayed there, watching the city that never sleeps.

"It's getting late..."

"Yeah"

"How are you going to put all this people out of here?"

"I don't know!" Bura mused. " I think I'll start to apologise, because I'm getting tired, and it's getting late and I wanna sleep, so they better get their asses back their homes..." Bura spoke sarcastly.

"Ouch... you're bad!" Goten hissed and got hitted with another punch.

"Do you have a better idea?!"

* * *

  * _Now back to the balcony, where Vejiita and Bulma are now leaving._

Some time after, Vejiita turned himself with Bulma still in his arms and headed slowly to their bedroom.

Bulma opened her eyes and noticed that there wasn't anybody sparing anymore.

"They got tired and returned to the party?!" She commented almost to herself.

"Wrong..."

"What then?... Went to the Gravity Room?"

"Wrong again... If you are so curious about those two, why did you pay more attention to my mouth instead of them?" Vejiita asked, letting Bulma a bit embarrassed.

"Well... and you?"

"I don't need to watch to know what's going on." Vejiita informed her.

"So, how could you be so sure of what you are saying?" Bulma demanded.

Vejiita though before answering. "Let's just say that she's not totally human. So Trunks doesn't need to be so careful as he usually have to be...!" Bulma was watching him wide open mouth and eyes the way..."Hey... It's not my fault...you are tired to know how sensitive my powers of perception are!" Vejiita defended himself, smirking.

"All right, all right!... I didn't say a word!" Bulma smiled and tried to close the door after they got into the bedroom. Vejiita helped her.

"But if you are so curious, I don't mind to make you a little demonstration!" Vejiita proposed when they got near the bed.

" It's not that I am so curious, but I wouldn't mind at all with that demonstration." Vejiita only smiled.

* * *

  * _Later that night, Trunks and Vejiita_

"Don't tell me you are already sorry for what you've done?" Vejiita asked his son, surprised of making him startle. Trunks was seated at the kitchen table, with his head resting in his arms.

"Not in your wildest dreams." Trunks answered him, still unmoving and recovering from his father's fright.

"Don't tell me I scared you!?" 

"Yes" Lies for what...

"You're really must be lost..." Vejiita commented, out of his usual taunt, shaking his head.

"Anyway...Why did you asked me that?" 

"Nothing really...You're just seem a little worried than usual!" His father answered him bluntly, while served himself a drink.

"Just concerned...Nothing more!" Trunks stared at his father, suspicious.

"What? Don't tell me you are afraid that Gohan will come for you, are you?" Vejiita joked sarcastically.

"No!" He answered his father right away. "It's nothing like that...It's just I love her soo much but I'm afraid of screw things up. It's not like my former affairs worked out...And the last thing I want is to hurt her."

"If any of your affairs had worked out you never would fall for her." Vejiita mused.

"You're right..."

"Uhm...I get it...!" And he dropped the glass in the sink and dragged Trunks to the Gravity Room without saying a word.

Trunks didn't stopped his father and let himself be dragged. He knew Gravity room was his father's favourite place to solve problems... and there was something telling him that more surprises were to come this night.

"Now is up to you to decide if you want to get through this."

"I've never wanted something so badly before..."

"Yet you are afraid, right?" Trunks' only answer was a nodd.

"Spit it out!"

" Do you think that what I did was wrong?" He asked, obedient to his father.

"If you're feelings are true, no!" Vejiita answered him without hesitating and started the assault on his son.

Trunks didn't wanted to belive...He and his father where talking about heart matters...

"It's more than true..." Trunks smiled to him, remembering Pan.

"So...what's wrong with you?"

"I don't know how to tell you this." Trunks dodged a kick.

"Try me"

"Well, try could possible kill me, right?' Trunks joked, almost ironic. He stopped for a while and attacked his father again, harder this time. "My feelings for her are completely different from those I had before with other girls...!" He continued, speaking softly.

"And what does she have different from the others?" Vejiita asked, defending himself from his son's _ki_ blasts.

"She makes me feel..." Trunks stopped and withdrawing awhile from his father, to consider his words." Complete...Like I've never felt before, she's so special to me..." Trunks returned fighting.

"It's normal!" His father's answer let him curious.

"What does that mean?" He asked, suspicious, watching him sideways.

"My explanations for that are based in Saiyajin physionomy...You're half Saiyajin, so that should apply for you too... But I don't think that you're up to those craps, right?" Vejiita spoke sarcastically and hanged in the air crossing his arms.

"C'mon!...Don't play the hard one now!?" Trunks joked, noticing his father murderous look when he eared his son's wicked comment.

"Do you really want to know?" Vejiita asked his son, watching him sideways.

"Course."

"When a Saiyajin finds the perfect mate, a bond springs between the two, which binds then forever, and complements each other. Normally, the bond is so strong that hardly, and I mean hardly, can be broken." Vejiita tried to offer Trunks his best explanation, in fact, it was the best explanation he ever gave to someone in that matter.

"And how can we know whose the right person to bond with?" 

Vejiita shrugged. " I don't really know...I think it just happens, and it's not something you can control, even for the tough ones..." Vejiita gaze at him. "Take it from me, son...That one I already know by myself." Vejiita smirked, finishing what he was telling to Trunks, who was very quite, thinking in his father's words.

"Course to that happen, some conditions must be required, such as knowing the person...You don't go walk in the street and see some person, and there you are..You just saw the mate of your dreams and you want her more than you're own life." Vejiita was surprising his son with every single word he was saying.

"It's kinda funny..." Trunks laugh.

Trying to recover from the surprise his father was giving him.

"Funny?...Sorry of you if the person you fell for doesn't give a damn for you!"

"Why?"

"You wouldn't have a hard time...But that's another different matter...which is not you're case." 

"As a matter of fact, everything you are saying until now is making sense." Trunks concluded.

"Judging from the description you made to me and some other thinks I've been seeing, I can say that you've found what was missing in you...Yet considering what I've lerned since I got here, is why Saiyajin people called it a 'bond'. It was because they couldn't decribe this mutual affection. Here people describe it as...Love...Deep love, care and commitment until the end of time..."

Trunks only smiled "Do you disapprove my destiny?" He finally asked, but sounding has he was joking.

"Do you really want to know what I think?" Vejiita asked, stern

"Well, since we've got this far..." Trunks bit his tongue..

"Despite her blood is too mixed up with human blood, she's still a Saiyajin, and that's way better than a human., and you now how I greatly appreciate the fact of she doesn't renounce to her legacy like the others... Yet, she's the grand-daughter of Kakaroto and that poor weasel Mr. Satan...But that doesn't really matter...I think you couldn't get better."

Once again Trunks didn't wanted to belive in what his ears were listening...Maybe he was dreaming...No...That punch he as just got from his father was real..Vejiita had returned to the fight. In that moment, Trunks felt himself the luckiest man alive.

"Eh! I didn't knew you where so accurate in this kind of matters..." Trunks caught his father's fist.

Vejiita looked deeply into his son's eyes. "I didn't want to waste my breath in worthlessly."

Trunks blushed. " Do you mean this is a special occasion?"

"Something like that!"

Trunks frowned . "How did you knew?" He asked seriously.

"I'm older than you are and I know about things you don't... Yet, mostly by instinct... Besides, I am still your father and your feelings don't pass through me unnoticed... Even despite all your efforts to hide them." Vejiita finished his statement with an accomplice look. Trunks' eyes were incredibly open. He was astonished with is father, and he didn't kept surprising him.

"Tell me then...How long do you know about this?" Trunks asked, curious.

"Since when I first saw there was something wrong with you until the time I was absolutely sure...About two years." He eared Trunks gasp and smirked." You know...you hide it very well from everybody, but me!" Vejiita told him very sure of his words.

Trunks admitted that he really didn't knew his father so well as he thought he knew. He really was a box full of surprises.

"Always remember that my eyes never fooled me, not even once." Vejiita was greatly satisfied to see how deep his words had impact on his son...and has a matter of fact...even in himself...Strange thing.

"It's a little hard to me to belive how much did you knew about this..." Trunks dropped his stare.

"Let's say that I've learned some things through all these years...and with some little help from your mother." 

Trunks could have sworn that he saw his father smile when he mentioned his mother. "Speaking of her...What are you doing here?...Shouldn't you be with her?" Trunks dared.

"What do you know about that?" Vejiita asked him, frowning.

"Some times, my Saiyajin faculty brings me some inconvenient." Trunks smiled weakly, trying to offer his excuses through his eyes.

"Don't tell me what to do, brat." Vejiita smirked. " I am here for some reason, you know?" Vejiita spoke softly, heading to the door.

"Thanks Dad." Trunks almost screamed.

"And remember...if you screw things up, Gohan will not be the only after your ass!" Vejiita's last words before close the Gravity Room door behind him.

* * *

  * The morning after, Briefs-Vejiita family, Pan & Goten

"Good morning, you lazy kids...It already passes from 11 a.m...Big party, huh!?"Bulma entered in the kitchen and greeted happily the four sleepy elements who where having a Saiyajin-like breakfast.

Some 'Good morning, Bulma' or 'Hi Mom' where eared returning Bulma's greetings.

"And what a party..."Vejiita had just joined them, and looked sideways to two persons in particular.

"Fortunately, the cleaning robots are efficient...Wait a second..." Vejiita's comment and stare didn't pass unnoticed through Bulma, and only now, with a little help from Trunks and Pan guilty faces, she remembered a last night's particular event. " You two..." Bulma turned to face her son and Pan "Don't you have something to tell us?"

Those words made Pan blush and Trunks gasp. Had his father already told his mother the breaking news... Trunks turned to his father, who only shrugged and putted an innocent look in his face.

"You don't need to be so dramatic...I think we all know what's going on between you two...And I am very happy for you got so well!" Bulma rounded the table and hugged the blushed couple.

"It seems to me that you were all waiting for this to happen, right?" Trunks asked amused.

"Well..."'s and some choked laughs where the answers. Trunks passed his arm around Pan and kissed her forehead softly, sealing that way all the suspicious.

Bulma was out of herself with happiness and at this time she was already clung to Vejiita's arm, which was staring to his daughter and Goten.

"You two are not having any ideas, are you?" He asked, inquisitive.

"Er..." Everybody in the kitchen burst out laughing... But no answer was eared.

"We must celebrate this...What about a little dinner party tonight?" Bulma suggested.

"But we just had one yesterday...!" The youngest complained.

"Oh...C'mon...This deserves at least a dinner." Bulma whined.

"Do as you want...You always do it anyway!" A punch was Vejiita's statement only answer.

"So we have a deal...Tonight, at 8.30 p.m...And I want both families here."

* * *

  * Later, the Son's family and Trunks', at ChiChi's place.

"Bulma wants us all together tonight for dinner." Pan informed her parents and her grandmother.

"But we did that yesterday!" Gohan complained. "What does Bulma want to celebrate this time?" Gohan smiled, recalling Bulma's joy for parties' regardless motive or time.

"Well..." Trunks started not sure of what to say.

"We have something to tell you." Pan continued.

"Humm...With all this racket it only seems to me one thing..."Videl interfered, smiling and cheerfully.[Trunks and Pan were unusually close together and they're gazes to each other...(Videl knew all about meaningful stares)]. 

Gohan wide open his eyes anticipating what was to come. "Don't tell me you two..."

"...You two are together, aren't you?" Videl asked, starting from her husband unfinished sentence.

"How did you guessed?" Pan asked her mother a little surprised.

"I am your mother, dear..." And she walked to Pan to hug her.Earing Videl's words, Trunks remembered his father the night before and sighed in satisfaction, everything was running way better than he had thought.

Gohan, who hadn't yet recovered from the news, murmured "I still can not belive my ears..."

"Dad, it's true, and I think you should already know." Pan broke free from her mother and went to hug her father.

"Yes, but when things happens it's always hard to belive...anyway..." Gohan realised himself from his only daughter embrace to face her. "I'm very glad because you've chosen the right person for you!" He held her tighten and gave Trunks an approval look. He knew Trunks since his birth and saw him grow up and become a man. He always had a great sympathy for him and there where no one else in this world he could trust Pan best. Gohan knew Trunks intentions were for real and he would never do nothing to hurt Pan...if he did, he only could be out of his sound mind, because he would take a scold size of the world.

ChiChi entered in the room that precisely moment and drop the plates she was carrying on. "WHAT???" She shrieked, making everybody stare at her.

* * *

  * Later, Videl and Gohan, at they're home, getting ready for the dinner.

"Gohan...You are awfully quiet." Videl comment to her husband, while she was smoothing his sweater.

"Oh, sorry...I was just doing some thinking here."

"On what...Tell me what's troubling you."Videl spoke soft voiced to Gohan and stood in her toes to kiss his cheek.

"It's not quite troubling me...It's just now I realised how time runs fast."

"Ah....I see!"

"It seems that a while ago we had our little baby daughter and now she's grown up and is almost getting married." Gohan shared his toughs' whit his wife.

"But they aren't thinking in get married yet..."

"Yes...I know. But you see my point."

"Yes...And that worries you?"

"No, because I think Pan couldn't got better than Trunks...I mean...He knows better than hurt her, so she will always be safe."

"Like I am with you?" Videl wrapped her arms around Gohan's neck.

"Yes...Something like that..." Gohan smiled amorous and put his arms around Videl's waist, gently pulling her close to him.

"So, there is nothing to worry about!" Videl rested her chin on Gohan's broad chest.

"I know."

"But I thought you had already noticed there were something going on between them."

"I suspected of something once, but I thought it was over. They covered it very well, even from them both, right?"

"Yes...And from what I've been earing, they didn't caught almost no one by surprise, yet no one was suspecting it would happen!" She laugh.

"Well...They got me!" Gohan sighed.

"Oh...That's because you haven't been attentive to them, I mean, it's been awhile since I started to noticed Pan and Trunks reactions when they were close...And they have being hiding it even from themselves."

"You know I'm not so good at these things as you are."Gohan faked sadness.

"You were good with me..." She conforted her husband.

"Okay, okay..." Gohan, still holding Videl in his arms stared to tight them slowly. "I love you."

"I love you too." And Videl felt Gohan's lips on her's.

"Gohan..." Videl murmured after a while.

"Yes..."He breathed.

"Take you mouth of my face...You are ruining my make up."

"But I don't want to..." Gohan whimpered.

Videl laughed. "He'd better hurry up, otherwise we are going to be late."

"Hum-hun...But I will not forget where we stopped..."Gohan promised her.

"I hope not!"

* * *

Now to finalize the story...

I guess there is (at least) one question you may are asking youself now...What the hell happened "Last week..." between Trunks and Pan?

Well...It's quite simple.

During a spar session between Trunks and Pan things got intense and somehere in the middle of the fight, Pan ended up under Trunks, facing him, course, and things almost got out of control...Lucky for Trunks Goten was there watching or he had probably made something he (thought) might regret later and with this he lower his guard and Pan rolled upwards and sat strandled in his stomach, grabing his sides and told him he was getting softer and then she left in a hurry saying she had something urgent to do.

There...Hope your curiosity's gone ^^

See Ya

* * *

~The End~  
(The rest u figure it out by yourself ^_~)

~Å~

* I Wanna thanks to [Videl][1] for her help on this one. If it wasn´t for her, this story could never got ready in time. Dömo arigato, [Videl-chan][1] ^_- *

   [1]: mailto:Ainsi_Videl@hotmail.com



End file.
